Living with Damon Salvatore
by TwistedPhoenix
Summary: "Elena we need to talk" A year later Elena Gilbert mourns the loss of her boyfriend Stefan determined to move on from him and anything to do with him, she leaves the traces of him back at home and moves into an apartment ready for high school. Little does she know she has a roommate none other than the playboy Damon Salvatore, making forgetting Stefan a lot harder than she thought.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

_**A/N: This is my first Vampire Diaries fan fiction so please read and review! In case you were wondering my inspiration for this story was Good Morning Call I love that manga and just love the idea of forced room mates I also was inspired by the manga L-DK. For those who haven't read L-DK read it! It's really good I'm sure you will love it.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters...sadly.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1- The meeting**

**One year ago...**

"Guys it's okay really you don't have to look out for me I can take care of myself." Elena sighed, Bonnie and Caroline were playing the protective parents roles again. A year ago Stefan moved to London with his family something to do with finishing business related work. Since then there was a hole in her relationship with Stefan. He promised he would call her he didn't, he promised he would visit her on her birthday he didn't, and he promised he would write her letters he didn't.

They met two years ago at the Mystic Grill, he was the new mysterious student with a perplexed past and she was the straight A student who never lived life to the fullest. Once their eyes met there was a spark, an undeniable attraction that reached it's climax once his brother Damon moved into the neighbourhood.

Damon on the other hand, was much more playful, cold, arrogant, callous, contemptuous and pessimistic. Her relationship with Damon was simply fire and ice, they were polar opposites Elena actually cared for people, Damon on the other hand not so much the only individual Damon displayed his true self to was his brother.**  
**

She never got to know Damon properly but she didn't plan to know him as a person either besides all she needs is Stefan to satisfy her day.

Recently everything has changed, her relationship was taking a turn for the worse and her perfect life was crumbling before her eyes.

"Elena you don't have to defend Stefan sure his family organised this whole let's move to another country thing. However, he is failing as a boyfriend or ex-boyfriend soon enough." Bonnie replied interrupting her brief flashback of her relationship with Stefan, her eyes sparked upon hearing the words 'ex-boyfriend.'

_'Ex-boyfriend'_ no she wouldn't allow it not now. She knew Stefan, he probably had an explanation for his unconventional actions. This was Stefan that they were talking about he _never _let her down ever since they met he considered her first, and when he did upset her he always made it up to her.

She rolled her eyes there was just no reasoning with them, since the day Stefan left, her days at school were always like this constant Stefan bashing. She still had hope he would return to her._ Her Stefan would return_. She had faith after everything they went through this was something she could say with no hesitation.

"I think I have to agree with Bonnie for once though I really do like Stefan as a person." Caroline smiled as she muttered the sentence. She forced her magazines in the locker replacing her Biology books, she peered at a small leaflet noticing its colourful blue corners. She pulled at it with brute force finally setting it free and giving it to Elena.

Elena acknowledged the presence of the leaflet she inspected it and crumpled the item and chucked it at her best friend. "What's this Caroline?" She questioned rhetorically, clearly ungrateful of what was given to her she had no intention of even focusing on that after all she couldn't get Stefan off her mind.

"Apartments. You know me and Bonnie have already found one together and since you didn't apply early enough we couldn't all share one. Elena go figure, if you don't apply for one of these apartments now you won't get one next year simple." Caroline shrugged her shoulders looking down at her watch.

"Ok fine just leave me to handle it, and don't worry I will I just have a lot of things to worry about you know? Especially the Stefan situation I just wish he would phone already." Elena whispered right on cue her phone started to vibrate in the pocket of her jeans.

"Why is your leg vibrating?" Caroline questioned she motioned towards Elena's black velvet jeans.

"It's not my leg idiot and it's Stefan!" She looked at the caller id on her phone and her face instantly lit up. _'A small spark of hope.'_

"Well answer it genius!" Bonnie retorted as she looked for an available classroom guiding Elena inside for some privacy, the last thing they needed was a crowd of students listening in on the conversation and spreading rumours of what they heard. Teenagers these days.

"Stefan!" Elena squealed in delight barely managing to suppress her joy of hearing his voice it had been so long since she heard it. He was back. Her Stefan was on the other end of the phone, he was back. She savoured the sound of his breath before calling him again. "Stefan?"

"Elena? Hi I guess I have a lot of explaining to do huh?" He chuckled at her reaction. His voice hadn't changed much it was a bit deeper of course, but his voice had a lot of sex appeal now.

"Yeah sure you do it's been a year what is the point of a phone if you aren't going to use it? Seriously Stefan I was so worried." She couldn't sustain her worry and expressed all her worries to him he was fine, everything was going to be okay.

Stefan mumbled immediately cutting her off ."Elena we need to talk." From his tone the conversation seemed to be headed for a more serious direction. "Please it's serious."

Upon hearing him her expression dropped 'serious' only meant two things to her either he was going to break up with her or he's not coming back to Mystic Falls. "What is it?" She questioned as her voice cracked.

"It's about us." He sighed as the conversation was followed by an awkward silence. "You see whilst I was here I met someone...Katherine Pierce."

"Katherine? So you like her huh?" She whispered as she felt tears developing. _'I will not cry not for this son of a bitch.'_

"I'm sorry Elena it just happened and I was thinking how I should tell you I still love you Lena but Kat just took me by surprise." His voice dropped clearly upset by the turn of events. "I am so sorry."

_'Kat...he already had a nickname for her better than the one he had for her Lena.'_

"I'm sorry Stefan you can't have it both ways." She shuffled around glancing at the clock if only time would stop so she didn't have to say what she was going to say. "I'm breaking up with you it's not me it's you take care of her Stefan." Her Stefan was gone the man she fell in love with was a cheating whore. He was not her Stefan anymore. She cut him off ending the call to prevent further pain.

_'Her Stefan was GONE.'_

_'Gone...'_

She dropped to her knees and immediately broke down grabbing onto her phone as if her life depended on it. "Bonnie...Care are breakups always this painful?" She rhetorically questioned fighting off the tears. She had to be strong she was Elena Gilbert for christ's sake! She could not cry.

"It's okay Lena it's okay we are here for you." Caroline approached her limp body and maneuvered her thin arms around her body. Comforting her in anyway possible because that was all she could do.

Nothing could erase that pain she felt powerless.

Why was she not enough for Stefan? How was she going to move on?

It wasn't going to be easy.

**Present day**

"Toiletries?"

"Check!"

"Make up?"

"Check!"

"Hair brush?"

"Check!"

"Underwear?"

"...Uhm"

"Elena Gilbert please tell me you have packed underwear?" Jenna questioned as she looked Elena in the eye immediately knowing what the answer was. "Never mind third drawer check there or do you want me to do it for you?" She smirked as she crossed her arms.

"It's fine I'll get it mother." Elena said emphasising the last word she walked to her drawer and grabbed some placing it in the suitcase her packing was finished. "Done! No thanks to you mother dearest."

"Hush without me you wouldn't be able to make your bed, eat, get ready, clean your room, and have a life so I believe what the correct words are is thank you." Jenna smiled as she knew every word she said was right. Elena Gilbert was lazy everyone knew it. "God help your roommate."

"JENNA! I told you I am not having a roommate...at least that's what I was told." She growled she knew Jenna was joking but even if she was she was still pissed. She was excited about moving out she didn't need Jenna ticking her off. Heck anything ticked her off now and who was to blame for that? Saint Stefan.

It had already been a whole year since that eventful day she moved on or at least that was what she told herself. Everyone knew she still thought about him Stefan broke her since then she had changed she was uptight and bitchy. She was a coward she couldn't even get over the man who broke her heart for another girl.

She shaked her head interrupting her trail of thought whilst her deep brown orbs fixated on Jenna her aunt who always tried to reach out to her, and get her to open up about her feelings, without Jenna she would be a mess and she was thankful to her aunt. "I'm leaving and don't mess up my room whilst I am gone or you will meet a very bitchy Elena Gilbert."

* * *

"Damon fucking Salvatore!" A young girl's voice screeched throughout the forbidden area of the school. It wasn't exactly forbidden since only two people managed to obtain access to the rooftop of the school were Damon and Stefan Salvatore. Damon managed to blackmail the principal and managed to string Stefan along, the girls Damon often went out with had their sources too-blackmail.

"I see my reputation proceeds me, what was your name babe? Audrey? Aubrey?" Damon eyed the female lighting a cigar as he did so. It was the same old routine for him wake up, miss his classes, tease his brother who was now back, bang a chick who had a boyfriend and fight with the male population. He gazed at the young female disgusted at how she had called his name so casually like she knew him.

She was just a fling nothing more, nothing less, these girls were so broad they had no shame they were just a source to waste his time. All these girls did were flaunt their bodies aiming for his attention. How shameful.

"Amber...where the fuck did you get Audrey from you idiot and smoking is bad for you fool." She forced the cigar out of his hand extremely pissed off at him she snickered as she noticed Damon's face darken. "What's wrong Damon?" She questioned feigning innocence.

He immediately neared her body and gripped her arm with all the strength he had the pain was evident on her face and he continued his actions."I don't care what your name is you whore, don't do that again or you won't be so lucky...ah right on cue Stefan!" He smiled noticing his brother from the corner of his eyes, his expression lightened as he went to greet his brother his grip loosened and the female dropped to her knees gasping for air. "Saint Stefan! My brother give me a hug."

"No" Stefan stated as he rolled his eyes he glared at Damon pointing at his watch, his gaze locked onto the young female debating whether to help her or not. "Devil Damon aren't you forgetting something? Oh might I say something important?" Stefan hinted further hoping his brother would remember even for Damon forgetting this would be an all time low.

_'Come on brother don't disappoint me.'_ He thought eyeing Damon carefully.

"Ah...happy birthday Stefan? You thought big bro forgot? Don't worry about her Stefan she is just trash." Damon elbowed Stefan playfully and managed to figure what was on his brother's mind he didn't want him to worry about a random fling who was nothing but trouble.

After all she was just trash nothing more, nothing less.

"IDIOT!" Stefan responded slapping his hand to his forehead. "You are moving today do you remember? Please tell me you did otherwise..."

"Oh that yeah I am don't worry daddy I remember, you just worry about pretty little Katherine alright? I have everything sorted." Damon hummed leaving the rooftop and the girl alone shortly followed by Stefan. "How is that little girl doing anyway?" His tone expressed annoyance mentioning Katherine's name he had a odd feeling about her but if Stefan liked her he shouldn't worry about her too much.

"She's doing well we just had a fight though but all will be well, I just feel bad for Elena." He stated reminiscing when he last spoke to her which had been over a year ago. He couldn't even inform her about his return because she had blocked his number he should have expected this, he broke the poor girl's heart. It was probably his naive way of thinking they could be friends after the break up.

Damon placed his left hand on Stefan's shoulder his way of comforting his brother."Elena is just a random chick she probably moved on if she hasn't then she is either an idiot or needs a life...maybe both." He chuckled pulling the last cigar from his packet he was determined to have a smoke today. That random fling ruined that chance for him.

"Damon that is bad for you." Stefan mumbled grabbing the cigar and throwing it in the nearest bin. "You are welcome don't forget you are moving today."

"DAMN IT STEFAN."

* * *

"Elena? Are you okay?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow questioning the random visit of her best friend on a Sunday. Any other day was fine but on a Sunday, the day Elena was moving into her apartment her instincts were telling her something was wrong.

"I'm fine what makes you think I'm not fine I mean I am okay just perfect to be exact and have you noticed the weather today? Damn it is nice I wish it was nice all the time then me, you, and Care could go to the beach did you know-"

"Elena." Bonnie muttered interrupting her friends rambling.

"Alright I am just nervous okay? I was fine when I was with Jenna and all of a sudden I was nervous and I needed a friend..." Elena let out a small smile shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing to be nervous about Lena this is the first step to being a woman the second step is not to think about your ex-boyfriend Care would say the same if she wasn't so busy getting drunk." Bonnie smiled giving Elena a thumbs up her expression of support.

"I know but it's just not that easy to forget about Stefan I just don't want any relation with him or his family. Well until I am completely over him." She fidgeted with her clothes as she looked at Bonnie. _'Forget Stefan'_ that's what her brain told her but her heart was telling her otherwise.

"Oh that reminds me Stefan's brother..."

"Yes Damon Salvatore the playboy, arrogant and sarcastic bad boy he is even worse than Stefan but he is handsome." Elena smiled as a faint blush crept up her cheeks as she spoke._ 'Dammit it is Damon Salvatore I shouldn't even be blushing over such a playboy.'_

"Sounds like someone has a crush on a certain Salvatore." Bonnie smirked as she teased her best friend. She always had a thrill from teasing her about anything and now was the perfect moment. "Elena you will survive be happy you are independent and we are here for you always."

_'Always'_ such words of comfort always putted her mind at ease she could finally relax now Bonnie was right, she just needed to be brave and Stefan? She will have to let him go fully, he wasn't coming back not now not ever.

"Bonnie Bennet I love you seriously you are like the sister I never had." She laughed as she gave Bonnie a hug. Her grip around Bonnie's body tightened and then loosened. "Duty calls I have to go but thank you so much for being supportive."

**_Half an hour later_**

Elena finally arrived at her apartment hers all alone no Jenna to disturb her, or annoying neighbours to bug her, one thing she will miss is being surrounded by people. Elena Gilbert was popular there wasn't a day in her old school when people grew tired of her.

_'High school, new life, meet new people, new boyfriend...'_

It all seemed like a dream but it was real, it was going to happen, she was growing up and nothing could stop it this whole having an apartment thing was the first step to becoming a woman. She liked it she liked this change.

"Elena Gilbert high school student best friends with Bonnie and Caroline mistreated by the so-called saint Stefan is now a superstar." She smiled as she stared at her reflection in the mirror of her apartment upon analysing her reflection she noticed something peculiar about the apartment.

_'Two beds'_ She thought she immediately turned around noticing another suitcase opposite her bed she noticed a leather jacket which was placed on the suitcase. '_No no no no NO NO NO'_

"Oh heck no please don't tell me..." Her eyes widened upon the realisation.

"Am I interrupting something?" A raspy voice intruded her trail of thought the voice was deep and rather sexy. She eyed the young male from head to toe muscular build, messy shirt, messy hair, and that sexy smirk just the way she liked it. "Like something you see?" He smirked folding his arms.

_'Yes hell yes.'_ She thought but argued against it she did not want to give him the satisfaction nor increase his ego.

"Damon what are you doing in my apartment? Better yet when did you arrive here?" Elena looked at him emphasising the word 'my' she forced herself to look at the floor feeling a faint blush form on her face.

"Before you did little girl and I loved your speech Elena the superstar such a dream right? Too bad it is not real eh?" He chuckled he noticed her looking away and chuckled even more. _'Bingo_'

"You heard?" She fidgeted with her fingers in embarrassment Damon Salvatore will be the end of her.

"Yes and for your earlier question this is my apartment I am living here Elena." He looked at her equally as surprised by the sudden development of the situation.

.

...

...

_Holy shit Elena Gilbert was officially screwed._

* * *

_**Thank you for reading guys and please review I accept constructive criticism! I do accept flaming but please tell me how to make it better? Review? Pretty please. Even you silent readers I see you please review.  
**_

_**Thanks for reading and review! Happy Holidays everybody. :)**_

_**Edit 23/06/13: Hi guys! Just in case you were wondering yes I already uploaded this but I edited it fixing minor errors that I seemed to have missed. Curse my poor sense. :(**_

_**If you spot any errors or any tips in the writing then please review I accept all and keep those reviews coming I am so glad there are people reading this story.**_

_**Thank you all.**_


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

**_A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit slow but it's setting the scene of the living arrangements and I know I have not updated in a very long time. Sorry about that! University was hectic and I had a great opportunity and I took it now it's summer so yes I am free mostly -cough cough-  
so I updated my story after I finished catching up with The Vampire Diaries.  
_**

**_What did you guys think of this season?_**

**_Anyway thanks to those who had previously reviewed I appreciated all of your comments! Hugs to you all! :)  
_**

**_Thank you all for reading and please review!_**

**_xx_**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

Elena stared at Damon for what seemed like eternity had she heard him correctly? Were they really sharing an apartment? Come on this is Damon Salvatore Stefan's brother he was hardly ever serious.

There was no way this was happening she wanted to get rid of every factor that reminded her of Stefan her former flame not invite his brother into the apartment so his face could haunt her of Stefan.

"That is incredibly funny since I thought I heard you say you were living here, yeah you can't live here sorry this is my place now go away shh run along to Stefan bye Damon." She avoided eye contact whilst cutting Damon off from every instance of speech.

Damon stepped away from the female and fiercely pulled his hand away from her hesitant of the contact between them. "Still not over Stefan huh?" Damon smirked, he approached her bed and sat down he crossed his arms and pulled out some gum, and harshly threw two pieces into his mouth. "Honey I'm not going anywhere I am under contract here if we have to share we share understand? Besides, you must be the prick who looked for an apartment last minute."

Elena nodded her head silently noticing the threatening aura around Damon she couldn't disagree after all everything he said was correct who was she to argue with him? It was her fault for being so engrossed with Stefan and pretending to forget him she didn't even look for an apartment early enough.

Damon expecting a sarcastic and witty response waiting patiently for one noticing Elena's diverted eyes he couldn't help but chuckle at her lack of emotion. "Oh the silent treatment? How immature."

"Shut up I am thinking." She immediately snapped hating the fact that he hit a nerve. _'Stupid guy thinks he knows everything.'_

"You are thinking? Now there's a surprise." He scoffed in response and approached her as if a lion had found its prey. "I'm going to have a lot of fun Elena at least smile a little." He gave her one of his trademark smirks he glanced at his phone, and started to text someone grinning like an idiot.

She didn't even bother to ask him what he was doing since he would probably make fun of her, what she needed to figure out was how she was going to survive this horrible arrangement. Her and Damon weren't exactly on good terms, and what was worse was that Damon was Stefan's brother.

Elena glanced at her phone whilst observing Damon she needed to vent, she needed her friends right now.

"Oh by the way Stefan says hi."

_Screw this cruel world._

* * *

_**Half an hour later...**_

"Elena! Earth to Elena? So? Who is your roommate is it a girl? Hot guy I bet." Bonnie nudged ordering coffee from the local Starbucks store. "Caroline honey? Calm down the world is not going to end Tyler was just a guy you'll find a new boyfriend." Bonnie diverted her attention to Caroline for a moment, before shifting her eyes back to Elena feeling something was wrong.

After all ever since Elena entered the cafe she was silent the only one who bothered to even vent about their frustrations was none other than Caroline Forbes.

"You guys don't get it this is supposed to be a big year for us you know freedom, parties, and falling in love. Well...guess what my boyfriend just dumped me, and Elena looks like she just saw a ghost, and Bonnie sweetie you need a boyfriend a real one not Jeremy." Caroline moaned holding onto her tissues she made it difficult for every person in the cafe not to look at her.

"Care you are not making it easy for me to feel sorry for yo-" Elena blinked hearing Caroline's last sentence.

_'Bonnie and Jeremy?'_

_'Jeremy and Bonnie?'_

What was she thinking her brother was hooking up with her best friend and she didn't even know how could she not know? Jeremy never kept anything from her.

"E-elena I can explain! Care yo-you shut your mouth. We didn't plan for this to happen Jeremy and I were going to tell you. You had your hands full with the Stefan dilemma, and we didn't want to add to your stress."

"I'm not angry." She sighed staring at the ceiling of the store wondering why she wasn't angry as she thought she would be.

"You're not?" Bonnie stared in disbelief switching her glances between Caroline and Elena.

"Bonnie hun see I did you a favour you are welcome." Caroline responded taking credit of the situation.

"I am mad that you two didn't tell me but I forgive you and you two look like a good couple. Just do me a favour and next time something like this happens please tell me I don't want to be left out. I honestly need a life to avoid thinking about Stefan and Damon." Earning glances from both Caroline and Bonnie, Elena realised the consequences of her words.

"Damon?" Bonnie gasped.

"Salvatore? Why mention him? Elena." Caroline had a stern tone in her voice.

"Fine my roommate is a hunky dude, but he is also the brother of my ex-boyfriend. Yes Damon is my roomie you guys happy? That's what I wanted to tell you guys." She rushed frantically trying to grasp the situation herself.

"I am so sorry Lena I mean we didn't know look if you ever need someone we are here for you alright?"

"Thanks Care that means a lot" Elena paid for the bill cracking a rare smile to her two best friends before leaving the store.

* * *

"Damon since we are roommates we are going to have to make this work." Elena grabbed a thin string and placed it in the middle of the room forming a line separating the room in half.

"You are kidding right?" He glanced at her in disbelief observing her actions, not appreciating she woke him up from his nap for this she looked a lot more confident than before which only meant one thing- a lunch date with friends.

"I am not joking, do not cross this line okay Damon? I want my privacy."

Damon rolled his eyes and looked down on Elena as if he was speaking to a child. "You have to be fucking with me I don't see how me crossing a stupid string is an invasion of privacy."

"You wouldn't know anything about privacy would you now? You shove your tongue down a girls throat within five minutes of meeting her." She snapped quickly covering her mouth realising the words she just said.

He widened his eyes feeling hurt from the comment it was unnecessary, it wasn't even entirely true sure it had some accuracy, but he wasn't even that bad. He reprimanded her he never had felt so insulted in his life. "Oh come now it's better than only kissing one person in my life span; at least I'm not going to cling to the same person for my entire life." He silently observed her expression for a response before he continued. "I'm sure you would know a thing or two about that."

It stung her that last sentence she could try and deny it all she wanted but it was true. She provoked him, and this was the consequence. She couldn't even refute his argument. Elena dropped to her knees feeling the emotion override her, she felt tears drop onto her blouse but didn't bother to remove them.

Noticing the silence surrounding the room Damon sighed before he kneeled down making eye contact with her. He carefully moved his right hand towards her face, and disposed of her tears.

She shifted away quickly uncomfortable with the contact, and avoided any further eye contact. She refused to look at him she refused to let him see her so vulnerable.

"Look I'm sorry okay? Just can't stand seeing a girl cry before you comment yes I am not a complete jackass like you make me out to be."

She glanced at his face noticing his softer facial expression and calmer tone of voice it soothed her. "You mean the great Damon Salvatore actually is considerate? I mean we all knew that." She retorted sarcastically raising her eyebrows in the process.

He ignored her snide remark not even sure why he actually decided to be considerate, she clearly wasn't appreciating his kind gesture, and he wasn't appreciating her attitude. Nevertheless, he decided to continue his sentence before being disrupted. "We got off on the wrong foot we are going to live together right? So how about we try not to insult each other much yeah? Turn that frown upside down Miss Gilbert! You're a very attractive women your smiling expression suits your adorable face." He ruffled her hair in a childish manner and showed her one of his rare smiles.

Upon silently observing his smile she involuntary blushed, her tears stopped, and she smiled. For what seemed like the first time in her life she thought Damon Salvatore wasn't as bad as he seemed, there was more to him than what meets the eye. "I would like that very much." She chuckled placing her hair back in place.

"That's better! Oh Miss Gilbert was that sunburn or are you blushing? Wait we're indoors oh Miss Gilbert you naughty girl control yourself." He teased her unable to control himself.

"S-shut up!"

* * *

"So how do you think Elena is holding up?" Bonnie questioned worry clearly shown on her face. After the brief meeting both her and Caroline felt agitated about their best friends dilemma, they even went to the library to study the material that would be taught once classes start.

Caroline dropped her note pad and looked Bonnie in the eye clearly irritated Elena's crises was given more attention than hers even if she was worried about Elena. "I think you are worried more about her situation than she is, and don't tell me that isn't true because whenever you suggest to go the library, we all know something is wrong with Bonnie Bennet." She spoke clearly and continued her previous task.

Bonnie picked up her phone debating whether to call her other best friend she managed to calm Caroline down slightly. Elena on the other hand seemed more difficult to manage, she often kept to herself unwilling to concern others of her problems.

"She is fine okay? It's not like her and Damon are going to insult each other all day long and the fight ends up with her in tears. That is totally not Elena's style."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow Caroline clearly didn't keep tabs on Elena's emotions ever since the eventful break up. She was a piping hot mess more than anything Caroline's statement would prove to be untrue.

"Don't give me that look Bonnie Bennet I know people." Caroline glared at Bonnie not amused by the look she was given.

"Oh yeah then what's this look I'm giving you? Since you know people." She gave Caroline an odd look emphasising her last words sarcastically with hand actions.

Caroline turned her head and gave it some thought before finally deciding to use her vocal chords to voice her thoughts. "That look is the Bonnie Bennet is spying on a hot guy look."

"Wrong."

Caroline picked up one of her pens and playfully threw it at her. "No need to be so blunt Miss Bennet." She pouted a look which suited her natural flawless face.

Bonnie neared her head towards Caroline signaling her to lean forwards before delivering the answer. "The look that I just spotted Stefan here."

"...You are joking."

"You told me I was not funny."

Caroline pondered for a second playing with her fingers amused that she had the strength to even say that in the past. "Haha I was joking-but why would Stefan come here?"

"I don't know why don't you ask him he's right behind you now." Bonnie rolled her eyes avoiding eye contact with the younger Salvatore at all costs.

"Hello ladies."

"Hey!"

"...Yo."

Stefan shot Bonnie a look and shuddered at the threatening expression on her face indicating her displeasure of his arrival. "It seems Bonnie isn't happy to see me."

"No shit Sherlock." She immediately snapped not hiding her displeasure of his appearance.

Caroline covered her best friend's mouth trying to avoid a fight breaking out in the library the last thing they needed was for them to be kicked out. "Bonnie that joker." Caroline laughed in an awkward manner rubbing her head unsure of how to cover up her friends words.

"You told me she was not fun-"

"I was joking!" She bellowed cutting him off at the same time distancing herself from Bonnie afraid to look at her friends face. "Shouldn't you be elsewhere Stefan?"

"I was actually looking for Elena since I thought we could actually talk she has been cutting me off-"

"I wonder why." Bonnie interrupted not feeling any remorse for her words and actions. She liked Stefan a lot despite always feeling he was wrong for Elena, after knowing him for a year she had felt an 'aura' around him and since that discovery she never trusted him.

He winced at her words which stung him despite the interruption he decided to continue he wanted to make things right. "I want her to hear me out but Damon sent me a text telling me she was here with him."

Stefan voluntary pulled his right arm out of his proud black vintage leather jacket showing them both the text he received and was trying to make sense despite informing Damon to send his regards to Elena he was trying to make sense of two acronyms:

'_Hello my brother from the same mother-what am I doing? Anyway I moved in and I have a sexy roommate you might be familiar with. By the way I am at the library with Elena we are having so much fun fun fun!_

_IWJYI_

_Let's see how long it takes you to figure that out._

_By the way Stef_

_IALWHYI_

_Ciao,_

_Damon'_

Caroline and Bonnie stared at each other for a couple of seconds which seemed like years in the eyes of the male species and broke out in hysterical laughter gaining a confused look from Stefan who didn't have a clue what they found so funny.

"IWJYI is the Mystic Falls slang for 'I Was Joking You Idiot' like everyone in this city knows that." Bonnie stated in a simple matter-of-fact tone still amused by Stefan's innocence on slang.

"IALWHYI is the Mystic Falls slang for 'I Am Living With Her You Idiot' seriously Stefan dude look it up and Damon in the library? Did you not sense anything wrong with that phrase seriously." Caroline laughed waiting for a typical Stefan reaction.

"That son of a bitch! How the fuck can he not tell me something so serious to my face and making a mockery out of me I am going to fucking mur-"

"Salvatore, Bennet, and Forbes out!" The librarian's voice interrupted Stefan's rant thankfully just in time.

It was all made clear to Stefan though his ex-girlfriend was living with his brother this could not be good.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries I wish I did though._

_So guys I want your input what is your take on the relationships?_

_Hopefully Elena isn't too OOC. :x_

_Damon and Elena is the main couple but I would love to include another couple or two in development so guys tell me which couple you want to see form the most in the story! As a writer the readers input and comments are very important so please review and I hope you all enjoy your summer and embrace the nice weather cause it's been raining here haha.  
_

_xx_


	3. Chapter 3: An Unwelcomed Guest

_**A/N: I'm not sure if my eyes are fooling me or if I actually have 31 reviews thank you guys! You all mean the world to me I did not expect this and keep the reviews coming.  
**_

_********__TheAbigailIvashkov_: Sorry yeah she is still getting over Stefan so hopefully she becomes less whiny.  


_**EmeliPierce: Well I can't say how many chapters I plan to make the story yet. It depends on when I run out of ideas and when I feel like no one is reading the story any more. But don't worry hopefully this story will not end just yet!  
**_

_**kfulmer7: Thank you! Haha you'll just have to wait and see knowing Damon he probably would. It's nice and hot here now nice weather for going out and hope it cools down a bit there!**_

_**MakotoT: I love the brotherly bond between them too!**_

_**XxHolicxX: You will be seeing Jeremy really soon. :)**_

_**Julesz: Katherine will make an appearance soon.**_

_**SabzBennet: Well for now you will have to wait and see until I can think of how to include Elijah in the story or if the audience want him in the story. Also thank you for the advice it really means a lot! :)**_

_**Skating-on-glass: Thanks for the suggestion!**_

_**Pandadoll314: Thank you glad you like it, yes the chemistry between them is undeniable. *-***_

_**Bellax0xchristina: Thanks for reviewing both chapters! Well I think there is more to Stefan than meets the eye. ;)**_

_**I think that answers all the questions if I didn't please let me know.**_

_**Thank you to all the reviewers.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3- An unwelcome guest  
**

The clock ticked the only sound heard as eerie silence filled the room, the antique lamp placed on the wooden desk was the only source of light which illuminated the room. It had been a whole day since the two clashing individuals Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore moved in together.

Unfortunately something neither of them had any control over. To mark their one day anniversary of moving in together, a minute of silence was held at the cost of waking up early much to Damon's dismay.

Things had changed between them. To acknowledge that they were no longer strangers, but not quite the friendship level odd nicknames were created and exchanged between the two. Something Elena required some time to be accustomed to.

"Little Gilbert you done?" Damon glanced at her figure admiring her physique breaking the silence between them. He ruffled his hair and unbuttoned his shirt the top three buttons.

She glared at him with passion 'little Gilbert' she detested that nickname words could not describe how small his mere words made her feel. "Salvatore stop it."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, you have to choose it's either little Gilbert or sweetheart." He picked up the keys and his bag giving her an ultimatum to her displeasure. He observed her distorted expression and smirked at the sight of it. "Sweetheart it is."

"See this is why you don't have a girlfriend." She jabbed him with her sharp nails determined to have the last laugh. Her eyes shifted upon his chest appreciating his built body, she involuntary licked her lips.

"Like something you see?" He triumphed and approached her. He towered over her petite figure and tugged at her bun. "You look better with your hair loose it gives a girl an edge."

Strands of hair fell across her delicate face, a surge of blood rushed to her cheeks embarrassed by his nonchalant actions. "Let's just go or we'll be late."

* * *

"So is your relationship with him that good that you two walk together to school now?" Bonnie questioned an expression of delight present on her face.

It had only been ten minutes since she and Damon arrived at school and her friends were bombarding her with questions. She could trust Caroline and Bonnie with her little secret concerning Damon as for the rest of the female population she despised them with passion. They were like a swarm of bees following Damon if she were to tell them the truth she would be targeted for sure. The last thing she needed was to ruin her social life.

"Shut up Bonnie! The matter concerning Damon please keep quite about it...you too Care. I don't want anyone else to know only you two know about us, and I plan to keep it that way." She whispered to them for their ears only she glanced over at her timetable. "Urgh maths first period."

Caroline's ears perked up and she giggled at her friend unable to contain her laughter. "About that we may have indirectly told Stefan about your 'arrangement'."

"You did what?" Elena's voice rose disbelief evident in her voice the last thing she wanted was for Stefan to find out. What if he purposefully wanted to shove Katherine in her face? He now knows she lives with Damon this could not be good.

"Don't worry Damon kinda let it slip to him first in slang term of course, but Stefan being an idiot asked us about it...he was looking for you Elena he wanted to talk to you." Bonnie bit on her lip waiting for her reaction.

"Well you can tell that cheating whore to go to hell." She hastily responded failing to notice the presence of the younger Salvatore in the hallways as she walked towards her classroom.

"Did you hear that Stef? Cheating whore your ex-girlfriend is getting feisty don't you think?" Damon gloated hearing fragments of Elena's conversation.

"You made a fool of me Damon." Stefan charged towards his brother aiming his fist towards his face, stopping himself just in time. "You are not worth the trouble besides you already have bad news on your hands."

Damon shifted his eyes towards Stefan, providing him with a questionable look unsure of the meaning behind his words. "How exactly?" He demanded leaning against his locker.

"I received a call from the last person on earth you would want to see." He responded hoping his brother would catch on.

He eyed Stefan raising his fingers in front of his brother. "There are three people I definitely do not want to see ever again be more precise brother."

"The absolute number one on your list." He supported his weight on the locker ignoring the longing glances of females surrounding them. "Before you ask he is not in Mystic Falls...yet."

"Well that sucks."

* * *

"Finally classes are over." Elena sighed stretching her arms and breathing in the fresh air around her. "See you guys tomorrow." She chirped oddly she was in a much better mood partly the weather was to be thanked for it.

"Hey Gilbert." A voice interrupted her trail of thought, that voice belonged to one person and one person only the most hated girl in the whole school.

"April." She gritted displeasure evident on her face she really did not want to see the 'Queen Bee' right now especially since she was in a really good mood. "What do I owe the pleasure to be called out by you?" She forced a smile with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I want to know why you and Damon are so close you two went to school together despite hardly ever talking to each other. I want to know what is going on. I demand it I mean what do you have that I don't?" The girl questioned pushing the delicate strands of her hair from her face.

This girl could not be more stupid why does she fawn over Damon when he doesn't even acknowledge her existence. "A brain perhaps." She muttered under her breathe looking for a quick escape. "Ah Salvatore I'm coming wait up." She spotted him from the corner of her eyes and immediately chased after him right before she linked arms with him in front of April.

"Elena what a pleasant surprise?" He gave her a questioning look and tried to tug his arm away, uncomfortable with the odd intimacy she was showing.

"You have something on your face why don't I take it off for you?" She pulled on his arm dragging his body down, so she could reach his hair. She scanned his face with her fingers and stole a glance at April and satisfied with her reaction she giggled.

Damon who was still confused looked in April's direction and finally gained an understanding of the situation. "Sweetheart I know you have the hots for me but not in public there are kids here."

"W-what?" She stammered a blush crept on her face and gasps were heard all around she felt someone glaring at her and she didn't need to guess who it was. "Let's get out of here before you do something stupid." Before he could even start protesting she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the school building until they reached the school gates.

"What's wrong I was only playing along." He chuckled letting go of her hand whilst stroking her face. "I can tell you enjoyed it, you look like a tomato."

"Never. Ever. Do. That. Again. In. School." She stepped away from him and crossed her arms tense from the situation. "The last person I want to know about us living together is April and now she might start spying on us because she has a thing for you."

He raised an eyebrow examining her face for a hint of a particular emotion. "Oh are you jealous?"

"Don't kid yourself." She responded harshly failing to look at him in the eye. "I-I'm sorry I just I don't want anyone to know because if they do life would be hell for me especially with all the fans you have."

He ruffled her hair accepting her attempt at an apology and pointed at a nearby restaurant. "Want to eat? To get your mind off things?"

"...Sure I would like that." She smiled sincerely following him towards the designated path.

"Ladies first." He bowed before pulling the luxurious leather seat from its position to allow Elena to sit down. He hastily grabbed the menu memorising his order before passing the menu to Elena.

"You can drop the gentleman act Damon I mean you are with me and you already know what you want to order?" She queried focusing on the menu the food seemed foreign to her. She could just tell Damon now she didn't know what any of the things on the menu was but then her pride was getting in the way.

"It's not an act Elena I can be a nice guy people just assume the worst of me all the damn time. I am human Elena I too have normal emotions don't you forget that. Yes I know what I want to order I like it simple. Though you missy seem to be struggling." He leaned back on his chair deep in thought waiting for the waiter to approach.

"I know what I want to order and I do not need your help I'll have the sannakji." She passed the menu to the waiter who glanced at her oddly before nodding his head at Damon. _'I had no idea he felt that way Damon of all people I almost feel sorry for him.'_

"I'll have the usual." He passed his menu to the waiter and stared at her he paused for a minute before speaking again. "You are too pitiful sometimes your pride getting in the way eh? If you needed my help you should have asked sweetheart."

Elena gave him an irritated look despite her best efforts Damon could just see right through her something Stefan couldn't do. "You both are so different it's so hard to believe you and Stefan are brothers." She paused admiring his body before continuing again. "You both look a lot different too."

"Oh really, in what way?" He questioned intrigued in the answer hoping what she said wouldn't be too insulting.

"Stefan is like a prince but sometimes I feel like it's an act that he's trying too hard he doesn't let me know his true self and what he's thinking. You...are the opposite you don't give a damn what people think, your actions hurt others but sometimes I feel more like myself with you and not someone who is trying too hard to impress you. You always see right through me." She took a breath after muttering her thoughts perhaps she was too blunt she just hoped Damon didn't take it the wrong way but why was it on her mind she had to refrain from spurting out her other thoughts that Damon made her feel like she was on fire, she didn't want him to laugh at her.

"That's because you are easy to see through to me anyway and I'm a horrible person I know that, but I'm not changing for anyone in the world. You know I wasn't always like this." He tucked his hair back staring intently in her eyes.

"T-then what happened to you Damon?" She immediately looked away unable to maintain eye contact with him especially with the way he was looking at her.

"I wish I could tell you but maybe one day right now we should eat our food." He smiled changing the subject grabbing his fork involuntarily upon seeing the food. "Let's dig in."

Upon the arrival of the food she noticed the delicacy and sweet aroma of Damon's food whilst staring blankly at her own. What on earth did she order? It seemed to be moving but it couldn't be maybe it was just her eyes playing tricks on her. She grabbed her fork and wrapped her food around it and closed her eyes placing the food in her mouth. "Oh this is...what the fuck is this?!" She spat out the food with a look of disgust present on her face.

"Oh I think that's live octopus?" He answered with his trademark smirk passing her a tissue. "Sweetheart you look like a mess clean yourself up."

"What...you knew what this was why didn't you tell me?" She demanded and gulped down on the lemonade she ordered to get rid of the taste. "Salvatore this is not funny."

"Oh but sweetheart it is hilarious besides you didn't need my help right?" He couldn't help but laugh at her. He grabbed his fork and divided his dish into two and placed half of his food on to her plate. "Here and next time don't let your pride get in the way besides some people like this food explore different cultures and break out of your little shell."

She fixed her eyes on to her plate and quickly consumed the food before licking her lips. "This is really good." She muttered under her breath, why was he being so nice to her now? One minute he teased her, the next he was cold, and then he would act like the perfect gentleman was he encouraging her to go beyond her comfort zone? She gazed at his expression hoping for a sign.

"Glad you liked it now let's go home it's getting pretty late." He placed a handful of cash on the table and grabbed on to her hand leading her out of the restaurant.

* * *

"So how are you and Jeremy doing?" A familiar blonde questioned.

After school ended she attended a freshers party with Bonnie which welcomed new students, but her other best friend was nowhere to be seen. She did have a strong suspicion she was with Damon but she was probably home by now after all it was 8pm.

"Fine, since when did you care about my love life Caroline Forbes?" She queried raising an eyebrow whilst flicking through her phone book.

"I always did but I just don't show it. When is the little Gilbert returning to the oh so great Mystic Falls?" Caroline hummed eyeing the path they were taking carefully after all they were taking the quiet path back to their dorm.

"Next week in fact I was hoping to throw him a welcome back party but Jeremy told me not to do that so yeah there goes that idea." She tightened her grip on Caroline's arm sometimes it was hard to believe her and Jeremy were so different yet so similar.

"Then I'll throw it." Caroline smiled her eyes immediately lightened up this was her fort anyone who knew Caroline Forbes knew one vital fact about her. She was great at throwing parties.

"But he'll get angry and-"

"That's why I'll be throwing it come on Bonnie you won't get into any trouble." She interrupted her before she could continue. Scanning the area she took a turn followed by Bonnie. From the corner of her eyes she noticed a youthful caucasian with a slim yet masculine build, delicate blonde curls and deep blue eyes.

"Fine but any blame will be on you got it?" She gave into her demands she noticed Caroline was distracted and shifted her eyes to the direction she was intently looking in. "What are you looking at? Oh, well isn't he cute." She smirked patting Caroline who looked as if she was in a trance. Although she was happy for her she couldn't help but receive an ominous feeling about him.

"He is just so hot." She snapped out of her trance and looked back at Bonnie.

"Caroline! Bonnie! Have you two seen Damon?" An unwanted voice rudely interrupted their conversation. "Please." Stefan huffed wiping the sweat from his forehead it looked as if he was searching for him for the past couple of hours. "I checked his apartment, school, the grill and no sign of him."

"I haven't seen him what's wrong Stefan?" Caroline asked concern written all over her face.

"Go and bug someone who cares if you think that we-"

"Now you listen Bonnie." He harshly interrupted her covering her mouth with his hand he had enough of her hate. "I get it you hate me but right now I need to find my brother and Elena is probably with him so she might be dragged into this mess so yeah it does concern you two. So you better fucking care!"

"Stefan cut it out." Caroline snapped, forcefully removing his hand away from Bonnie's mouth. "Okay we are listening spit it out."

"I need to find Damon I tried calling him but the idiot's phone is off. I mean I need to warn him that he...he's back. I saw him earlier and he's looking for Damon. I can't let him see Damon. He's heading straight for him." He hurriedly muttered his speech difficult to understand to both girls.

"Slow down who is after Damon?" Bonnie asked noticing the concern in Stefan's voice.

"Curly blonde hair, deep blue eyes, pale skin, black tux with a stripped tie ring a bell?" He answered them vaguely whilst scanning the streets for a certain figure.

"I-I saw someone just like him right over...oh he's gone but he was there just a minute ago." Caroline sighed tugging at her wavy locks.

"Shit."

* * *

"Finally home." Elena smiled after seeing the sight of their apartment for the first time in a long while she was happy and she was smiling like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Indeed you better rest you seem exhausted." Damon pulled out both the keys and his phone switching it on. He unlocked the apartment door and his eyes widened from the amount of missed calls and texts he received.

"You coming in?" She stepped back outside seeing him motionless for a minute wondering why he wasn't moving. "Damon?"

"What the hell is 'don't go back he's here' supposed to mean? Baby bro you can be so stupid at times." He gritted and clenched his fists he noticed the sound of a car engine right across the apartment and noticed a familiar black convertible. "Get inside now." He demanded his eyes widened upon realisation.

"What's wrong tell me." She muttered placing her petite hands on his face searching his eyes for an answer all she saw was confusion and panic.

"Get inside now don't ask questions just go." He responded bitterly removing her hands frightening her. "Just do it."

"But Damon what has gotten into you?" Panic was seen in her eyes she stepped away from him before nearing him again. "No."

"No?" He glanced at her she looked so vulnerable she was either incredibly stupid or incredibly brave for doing that.

"No. I am not letting you push me away just after we started getting along." She looked him straight in the eye.

She was insane couldn't she be obedient for once he just wanted her to do one little thing but no she refused. "This is not up for discussion get your ass inside right now." He pushed her inside with full force and locked the door. He heard her screams it was difficult to ignore but he had to do it. For her own safety. "I'm sorry sweetheart but you should have listened."

"Oh isn't this a pleasant surprise Damon Salvatore in bed with a kid." A thick British accent muttered, the male was only a step away from the older Salvatore their physiques evenly matched.

"Leave her out of this what are you doing here?" His voice sharp and blunt his look of displeasure darkened the atmosphere.

"Here I thought I would be welcomed with open arms well since you asked nicely no." The blonde male smirked upon seeing Damon's vulnerable expression.

"I don't want you here you should go." Damon snapped as his eyes flared.

The blonde swiftly latched his arms on to the older Salvatore's neck in an aggressive manner refusing to let go. "Nothing personal mate I just came to collect hope you remember the deal."

"Who could forget that...Klaus."

* * *

_**A/N: Klaus is here! Sorry if I ended it like that I know I suck. So your thoughts on this chapter? Yay or nay? What do you think this deal is? What do you think the relationship is between Klaus and Damon?  
**_

_**Please review your thoughts and questions.**_

_**As for the couples poll seemed like a lot of people like the idea of KlausxCaroline some like CarolinexStefan and KatherinexElijah so yeah we shall see how the story turns out first. xD**_

_**Thank you all for reading and review have a great day! By review that also includes constructive criticism I appreciate that a lot and now it's 2am so I probably made a couple of mistakes so I'll check again tomorrow.  
**_

_**Goodnight everyone.**_

_**xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Deadly Confrontation

**A/N: You guys are lovely really I love you all thanks for all your reviews and because of how happy I am you now can see the next chapter much quicker. **

**Special thanks to:**

**Cloudberral- Your reviews were informative and it seemed like you analysed my chapters step by step which I appreciate thanks.**

**MakotoT: Thanks for reviewing again and you will find out soon enough.**

**bellax0xchristina: Thank you for reviewing again I appreciate it! I think this chapter gives some of the background between Klaus and Damon but the full story will be revealed soon. :)**

**kfulmer7: I wasn't sure about the live food bit myself but thanks for the honesty yeah haha talk about bad timing.**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

**Chapter 3- A Deadly Confrontation  
**

All that was heard momentarily was a gust of wind and the howling of wolves nearby all building up an ominous atmosphere. Klaus Mikaelson, the number one danger man in the history of Mystic Falls had returned it had been five years since he last set foot in the peaceful town. It had only been ten minutes since his theatrical return and it was already taking a toll for the worse.

The younger male continuously struggled against the iron hold the older predatory male had on him although he was strong he was no match for Klaus. "Klaus my man good to have you back." He gasped whilst his windpipe was being crushed every passing moment.

The older male couldn't help but laugh at the irony of his comment, he deepened his hold and slowly lifted him up with brute strength. "Just a moment ago you said you didn't want me here."

"Can't a man change his opinion?" He gazed at him with a determined demeanor, his attention shifted to the silent female on the other side of the door he wanted to comfort her and embrace her anything to see if she was okay. One thing was for sure he knew she was crying that was what her silence meant that was why she stopped struggling.

"In the span of two seconds? No Damon, ah checking on your play thing I see I don't think I have formally introduced myself to her." He smiled his dimples in clear view he reached for the door handle carefully ensuring his rough grip remained.

"Don't you dare I swear you do that and I won't think twice about killing you." His tone harsh and voice unwavering. "This is just between me and you leave her out of this." He gritted the coldness present in his eyes was unmissable.

"Oh alright I was joking mate what can't take a joke?" He swiftly dodged a fist aimed towards his flawless face and hardened his grip he hissed unpleased at the lack of respect shown to him.

"Tell me what you want, I know you Klaus you don't show up in Mystic Falls after five fucking years to have a strength test." He cautiously loosened his grip around the older male's arm.

"Alright you win but maybe I overestimated you Damon, you are dumber than you look mate to think you already forgot what you did." His harsh tone broke the silence.

"I told you I didn't do anything." He responded and interrupted the alpha male before he could continue. "What happened to us Klaus?"

Klaus grimaced hearing his question both initiated pleasant and painful memories from the past one in particular he still could not fully let go of. "Rebekah, why did you do that to her? You proclaimed you cared about her yet you did that? What kind of a fucking friend does that?"

He couldn't deny his guilt over the situation he looked up at Klaus with fear present in his eyes.

"Answer me Damon, I said answer me." His voice rose, his fists clenched thick red blood seeping down his arms. "After all this time not even a single sorry I told you I was going to make you suffer mate and that's exactly what I am here for."

"You don't even know the whole truth Klaus! Stop before you do something you regret." He reasoned, the last straw of hope that's all there was he wanted to get through to Klaus even a little.

"Too late for that mate that already happened the day I met you." He confided not a single ounce of regret apparent in his tone, his eyes filled with hate, his tone venomous, his eyes red from anger and betrayal.

"D-Damon what's going on?" A quiet delicate voice interrupted the intense fiery confrontation. Klaus turned his head towards the locked door and sneered such a weak girl did she have no sense of honour interrupting a man's battle.

"Your little play thing I take it what's her name?" He demanded dividing his attention between the both of them. "A beauty like her shouldn't be nameless to me." He noticed the nearing sound of footsteps which seemed to be out of tune meaning it was not only one person approaching him. "Ah, nice of you to join us Stefan." He chuckled his thick accent displaying.

He turned his attention towards the female comrades of the younger Salvatore the young blonde particularly catching his attention he noticed her checking him out earlier he couldn't fail to miss it he felt her eyes all over him. "Oh come now guys it was a joke." He instantly loosened his grip and stepped away from Damon watching him drop on the ground and gasp for air he looked at the blonde once more and smiled his interest in her sparked. "What's your name love?"

Caroline's eyes widened at the sudden question her deep blue eyes filled with question at the male who was now in front of her and the whole situation. Klaus reached for her luscious blonde locks and kissed the edges of her split ends. She blushed at the interaction and immediately retreated comprehending he was the same man who was choking Damon less than a minute ago. "I don't know you and you don't know me I don't need to answer that question."

"Oh you have some spunk love I like that." He smirked observing her distant figure he scowled when a husky voice interrupted his admiration of the blonde.

"Where is Elena?" Klaus eyed the other female who spoke out he noticed her ruthless eyes and chuckled.

"Ah that pimp sized midget her name is Elena...thanks for the tip love." He chuckled at her stupidity still curious about the name of the outgoing blonde.

"It's not love it's Bonnie." She immediately corrected him scanning her surroundings for any sign of her friend.

"Damon are you alright?" Stefan rushed over to his brother flinging his arm over his shoulder lifting him up steadily and worry written all over his face.

"Thanks for the tip brother." He coughed shifting his weight on to his younger brother for support he eyed the older male with hatred. "Don't say her name like you know her."

"Oh come on four against one how unfair is that?" He pouted with fake hurt he took a step closer as the others took a step back. "Come on mate I'm not that dangerous." He eyed Damon in particular for a response who gave him none.

He decided to ignore his target momentarily directing his attention to Bonnie. "I must show my gratitude to you Bonnie sometime seeing as this is an unfair fight and how disrespected I am from you scoundrels I think you guys should compensate for that don't you?" He smirked instantaneously breaking down the locked door he gazed at a slim brunette near the window. "You must be Elena."

"Klaus you stay away from her she is not involved with this." Stefan slowly let go of his brother's body approaching him carefully.

"Mate I already told you I'm making things fair." He latched on to her body grinning at the fearful faces of the others pleasure from their pained expressions.

"Wh-hat do you want? Let go of me." She struggled against him refusing to allow him to have his way. "Why did you hurt Damon." She glanced at his distorted expression with sadness and fear droplets of sweat dropping from her face.

"Rude much addressing me as 'you' my name is Klaus love learn it and love it. Damon and I have a score to settle and I think I could use you." He grabbed her by the throat and jumped out the window swiftly landing on his two feet. "Catch me if you can." He continued his movement and dragged her limp body until he was no longer in view.

"That bastard." Damon gritted angry at himself for the most part for being so weak for failing to catch Klaus.

"Where did you think he took her?" Caroline demanded fear racing through her body.

"Where this mess all started."

* * *

"You can calm down love we're here." He dropped her body in a deserted run-down mansion he took a seat opposite her observing her expression. "You look scared love."

"Why did you bring me here? What are you planning to do Klaus?" She demanded disliking his nonchalant actions and lack of response she didn't know where she was or where the others were all she knew was she didn't want to be here.

"Relax love I'm waiting for Damon and once he comes we shall see how dedicated a desperate man really is for now sit back and stay pretty like that blonde friend of yours." He lighted up his cigar the fresh puff of smoke instantly made her cough but he didn't care he didn't bother to check if she was alright.

"You mean Caroline?" She wheezed clenching her heart and fell backwards unable to get back up it was as if her body wasn't listening to her.

"Ah Caroline's her name." Finally his curiosity quenched he repeated her name in his mind her name ringing in his ears. "She would definitely be a good way to cure boredom."

Her eyes widened dissatisfied from his response she stood up and approached his figure and did the first thing that came to mind she slapped him. "Don't you dare say that about her don't you dare hurt her understand." She fumed slowly taking a step back afraid of the consequences of her actions.

He grabbed her by her long locks of hair and neared her face, he removed the cigar from his mouth and rolled it into his right hand. "I wonder how your boyfriend would act if he saw you marked by another man." He pushed her on to the ground and fiercely pinned her arms and left kiss marks on her neck and chest. He tore off her blouse satisfied at seeing her just in her bra. He halted and stood up placing the cigar in his mouth once more.

Elena covered herself with her arms and stared at him in disbelief she did the only thing she could do at that moment she cried. Tears seeped down her rosy cheeks as she silently wept. "How could you?"

"You are annoying that's why nothing personal love, but I wouldn't sleep with you I could break you like a twig if I did." He silently watched her cry his dark demeanor intact.

"Damon!" She sobbed pounding the ground with her fists as she did so more than anything she wanted him here, she wanted him to save her from this monster.

"Love stop your whining." He told her harshly with no regret he eyed the clock waiting patiently for their arrival knowing they would come sooner or later. "Shut your mouth or I will shove my tongue down your throat.

She instantly fell silent knowing he would perform such actions and he wouldn't care whether she wanted it or not. She hugged her knees and wiped her tears afraid of what he could do to her.

He sighed noticing her tearful expression and threw a tissue at her a warm gesture he was not keen on showing. "You look ugly clean yourself up." He observed her as she reached for the tissue as if it was something precious and wiped her tears away. "You know Damon and I were friends once."

Her eyes expanded at his comment instantly wanting to reject what he said she didn't know Damon all that well but she knew him well enough to know he didn't like Klaus and the feeling was mutual. She wanted to ask further to dig deeper into the relationship between the two but she was afraid that he would do something to her if she asked anything unnecessary.

"What no questions asked? I thought you Miss loudmouth would say something." He focused on her as she opened her mouth and closed it again he knew the inner turmoil she was facing and decided to stay silent.

"I heard you say a name before when you were arguing with Damon..."

"Rebekah." He nodded and smiled as he said her name like it was the most natural thing in the world. "She was my sister my only sister."

"...What was she to Damon?" She pried further unsure of why she was asking that question but her heart ached when she heard Rebekah was important to Damon. He must have regretted what happened because right now the man in front of her was a monster.

"She meant nothing to him and I would love to watch him die." He clapped his hands together waiting impatiently for their arrival.

"That doesn't make you any better than him." She gasped noticing the coldness in his eyes, she fell silent afraid of what would happen if she pried further.

"You don't know anything little girl so don't speak like you know anything." His voice stern and brutal it seemed as if there was no redeeming quality about him not a single ounce. "You are too young to understand a man's fight."

"I am the same age as Damon and Stefan you can't be much older than them." She clenched the ends of her skirt hating how she was being treated she wasn't a child and she didn't look like one she hoped.

"I'm sorry actually no I'm not sorry you look like a kid and I have already revealed too much to the likes to you so you can shut up now." He stood by the doorway waiting impatiently and spotted a light from the corner of his eyes. "Ah looks like your heroes have arrived."

Her eyes widened she immediately stood up and accelerated towards the door way she studied four familiar faces and smiled. "Thank god you guys are here."

"Looks like you aren't that clueless mate." He smirked spotting an exhausted Damon approaching the doorway.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out a guy living in the past." He scoffed gesturing Elena to near his side before she could reach him a hand stopped her.

"Klaus let her go she isn't involved." Stefan reasoned knowing full on well what Klaus was capable of knowing a destructive man since childhood took a toll on him. "Look let's talk but right after you hand us Elena."

"You see that love he's treating you like an object what a bad boyfriend he was." He gripped her arm and pulled her towards him until his face was a mere inches from hers.

She glanced at Klaus with a look of confusion it was as if he said something he shouldn't had he dug deeper into her wounds. "H-How did you know about that?"

He grinned at her in a mocking manner proud that she asked such a question. "I have my sources but let me tell you this you're all chest pieces to my game but if you knew the truth it would kill you. I believe Stefan would know more than anyone."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He interrupted as he gazed at Elena noticing her longing stare guilt present in every ounce of his body.

"Oh he didn't tell you? Should I enlighten you all about a girl that Stefan knows very well?" He chuckled receiving enjoyment from Stefan's detestable expression.

"Okay stop Stefan is not a bad person okay? Stop making him seem like one that goes for you too Elena." Caroline spoke softly glancing at Elena giving her a look as if she knew something that she didn't. "I hate guys like you preying on girls for some stupid revenge it's wrong."

"You think that will stop me love? You know Caroline I dislike girls who don't know their place unfortunately for you I'll allow you to live if you shut up." He stepped backwards dragging Elena's light body with him he stopped when he finally reached the window.

"W-What are you doing?" Bonnie gasped not liking the direction this situation was heading.

He chuckled at her question and eyed Elena before glancing at Damon as if there was nothing left to reason. "I want to see this girl die or since that might not happen because of you so called heroes I want to see her hurt and frightened in fact borderline traumatised."

"Klaus look I'm sorry alright! I take the blame it's all my fault everything is my fault Rebekah and what happened to you it's my fault alright? I'm sorry just please let her go she doesn't deserve this I do." He breathed slowly taking small breaths to override the panic shown in his voice he couldn't let her die he couldn't let more people get hurt because of him.

"Too late for apologies don't you think? You had five years Damon you never saw me once you don't regret what happened you're not even sorry. You do deserve this but seeing her squirm struck a chord in you more so than me hurting you myself. So I think one should take advantage of such an opportunity." He pulled a remote from his pocket and waved it in front of the foursome.

"What is that?" Bonnie inquired inspecting the remote her hands shaking even if she couldn't voice her thoughts deep down she had a gut feeling of what it was. Her eyes widened as soon as Klaus pulled the trigger on the remote a familiar sound becoming apparent.

"Is that...gas?" The blonde eyed her surroundings hearing everything but unable to see anything. She peeked at Klaus for some form of confirmation she shuddered once she saw his trademark smirk and backed away.

"Oh love you are smart and guess what else?" He pulled his cigar away from his mouth noticing the fear in everyone's eyes and pushed Elena towards the isolated aspect of the mansion where he dropped his cigar. "I give you a minute before this place blows up see you all again some time if you manage to survive especially you love." He winked at Caroline before breaking the glass with his bare hands and escaped via the window route.

"Guys get out of here don't worry about me." She coughed as she fell to her knees watching as she felt the flames beginning to envelop her.

* * *

_Cliffhanger sort of? _

_-Yes Klaus is full on crazy_

_-Yes this chapter is mainly action setting the scene for Klaus_

_-Is he love with Caroline? No it's a mere attraction to her beauty he still wouldn't mind killing her._

_So your thoughts?_

_-On the chapter_

_-What did you think of Klaus/introduction? What did Damon do to Klaus to upset him so much?  
_

_-Caroline and Klaus? Overall views of the chapter and what do you guys think Klaus meant by the girl Stefan knows very well?_

_Hope to update soon! Remember to drop a review._

_xxx_


End file.
